<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Séance Couples: Christmas Special by RoroYaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068162">The Séance Couples: Christmas Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi'>RoroYaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Séance Couples [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Allison Hargreeves, Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Helen Cho, Alpha Vanya Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Beta Number Five | The Boy, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Other, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Special: Vanya's orchestra organizes a dance for Christmas, Vanya is not the typical alpha and has always wanted Klaus, but she doubts that the omega will ever notice her. <br/>Five notes her heartbreak and he has not really come back to see his sister sighing for Klaus. So they decide, with Dolores, to help her to conquer the omega.<br/>Along the way Vanya finds her alpha side that has been quiet because of Reginald's drugs.</p>
<p>My beautiful Sis asked me: Can I have a story with Vanya Alpha and Klaus Omega? With a Christmas theme? I want Five to help Vanya so she can ask Klaus out, because she has been in love with the brunette for years. <br/>I want Vanya in a fancy suit because she doesn't like dresses and doesn't feel comfortable in them. <br/>Me: Of course, your orders are my greatest wish to fulfill. I love you sis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Continuation of my story at the request of The Séance Couples</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Séance Couples [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Séance Couples: Christmas Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five tries to concentrate on his calculations, ignoring everyone around him, usually, it is something simple, his brothers know his moods and usually, they leave him alone, but Vanya sighs once, the fifth in less than ten minutes and it is difficult to ignore Seven's sadness. Even if it's a beta, the smell of alpha is quite annoying.</p>
<p>It smells of defeat. Sadness, desire, and melancholy.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you?" he asks somewhat annoyed, closing his notebook with some rage</p>
<p>"I...nothing," she says somewhat shyly, averting her gaze</p>
<p>Five frowns his brow, next to him Dolores whispers something and turns to see his surprised wife, then, a little more calmly follows Vanya's look, looking for the cause of the sighs, he is not at all surprised to see Klaus happily chatting with Diego. Diego simply nods his head from time to time.</p>
<p>Klaus laughs, tossing his head back, showing off his pale, long neck, revealing his unmarked, virgin scent gland. A free omega.</p>
<p>Vanya sighs again.</p>
<p>Enough says to himself Five. "Come on," says the teenager to his sister. Vanya lets herself be dragged by Five, before looking at Klaus for the last time, blushing a little when he notices the medium watching her leave.</p>
<p>Five drags her around until they reach the couple's room, Dolores is placed in her favorite chair at the window. Vanya is surprised at how careful and adorable Five can be with his mannequin wife. She admits that it was strange at first, in fact, the first one to get used to Dolores' presence was Klaus, he talks to the mannequin and sometimes they have one-sided conversations that Five joins in.</p>
<p>Her therapist would have said something about it, but Vanya can see how happy Five is with Dolores, so she decides it's best to shut up and accept that Dolores is Five's wife.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you," Five asks the alpha again</p>
<p>Vanya plays with the big sleeves of her blazer, trying not to let Five notice her sadness, discomfort, and despair.</p>
<p>"Dolores says you're this way because of Klaus," the teenager mentions, Vanya blushes, "Did he do something to you?</p>
<p>"No!" she hurries into denial, afraid of what Five might do to Klaus. "He doesn't even look at me.</p>
<p>There is a mute understanding between Dolores and Five and the latter wonders how his sister can be so powerful but so powerless when it comes to Klaus.</p>
<p>"He looks at you and a lot" confesses Five.  Vanya looks at him in surprise with a slightly open mouth "God, you are so pathetic" he claims to nothingness, frustrated.</p>
<p>Vanya simply shrugs herself off, a little annoyed by Five's words but extremely embarrassed to know that Klaus does look at her. Does her desire have hope?</p>
<p>"Yes, Dolores, we have a lot of work to do" mentions Five, totally ignoring the violinist and fixing her gaze on Dolores "Come on Vanya, we have to go shopping"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they walk through the door of the mall, Vanya wants to run in the opposite direction, usually preferring to buy her clothes from other stores. Her brother drags her through the endless corridors, both of them stop at a ladies store, where beautiful and elegant dresses are shown on the mannequins, they look beautiful to her, even the mannequins have more curves than she does.</p>
<p>Vanya denies with her head strongly, you have to admit that she neither likes the dresses nor feels comfortable with them.</p>
<p>"Those dresses look better on Klaus," she says dreamy imagining Klaus in an emerald green dress with his back uncovered</p>
<p>Five raises an eyebrow, wishing Dolores had accompanied them, though it would cheer up his sister to dress more feminine, more seductive, Vanya refuses to wear skirts or things too feminine. He admits that Klaus always looks better in feminine clothes.</p>
<p>Across the hall, there is a suit store. Five smiles before dragging his sister into the store. He has seen Vanya wear suits when she has a concert, but those suits are cheap and horrible.</p>
<p>He applauds himself as he sees Vanya's eyes light up when she sees the store.</p>
<p>Vanya can't take her eyes off of a beautiful suit of suspenders, she has seen how Klaus reacts to men who are dressed up and masculine, for a moment she wonders how she would look in one of those elegant suits.</p>
<p>Ridiculous for sure. She is neither the height of Luther nor the complexion of Diego, she would simply look like Five when he fell from the portal in his suit. It was like watching a child in his father's suit.</p>
<p>"No, no, I'll look ridiculous," she denies, trying to get out of Five's death grip.</p>
<p>"You're making a fool of yourself now," he says angrily, fortunately, Five has more strength. "Besides, wouldn't you like to see how Klaus reacts to seeing you in one of these suits?</p>
<p>Vanya stops, his eyes open like those of a deer trapped by the headlights of a car.</p>
<p>"Imagine him with his pupils dilated for the simple pleasure of seeing you arrive with a suit made to measure, imagine his sweet smell, praying for you, imagine yourself on him with one of these suits while Klaus begs you to mark him" whispers Five, he has an arrogant smile on his face that only gets bigger when he sees Vanya's blushing cheeks</p>
<p>"I'm not a pervert," says the alpha, fearful, somewhat heated</p>
<p>"Maybe, but you imagined it"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I hate you"</p>
<p>Five laughs as he drags Vanya into the store.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Allison tries not to show her curiosity, but she can hear the anger in Five's voice and Vanya's soft voice from the kitchen and by God, she wants to know what those two are doing. It doesn't seem like the typical training that his brother constantly submits to Vanya so that the latter can control her powers, but Five swears in exasperation.</p>
<p>"No, not like that" Five's voice already has a firm edge, like that of a military man "Make it softer, more natural, this way" he commands</p>
<p>Allison can't stand the curiosity any longer and decides to go to the library.</p>
<p>Five seems to be just sitting there having a drink, frowning, not supposed to have gotten rid of all the alcohol since Klaus told them he was trying to stay sober, soon her little brother would be his first year of sobriety, she was proud of him.</p>
<p>"Are you drinking alcohol?" she asked angrily, noting her presence. Five maybe mentally an adult, but physically not</p>
<p>"No" denies Vanya, quick</p>
<p>"That's none of your business, Allison. Go away. You're disturbing our training."</p>
<p>Allison snorts, standing up straight, distilling some of her alpha scents, Five could not intimidate her. Vanya shuddered, Allison looked so sure of herself, so proud and feminine, powerful.</p>
<p>Why couldn't she be the same?</p>
<p> Klaus liked Allison.</p>
<p>"Training?" Allison laughs as she points to the glasses</p>
<p>"As I said, get out" insisted Five again, Dolores was sitting at the table, and Vanya in front of her. " You are already making Dolores too nervous" reports the beta "Come on Vanya, try again" prompts Five, ignoring Allison</p>
<p>Allison sits in one of the chairs, looking at the scene with some amusement. Until she notices that Vanya is trying to practice asking Dolores out on a date. It's pretty awkward. She feels sorry for her sister.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" she whispers to Five</p>
<p>"It's a disaster," whispers the teenager.</p>
<p>Vanya tries, but she is very nervous, she can't imagine Klaus while looking at Dolores, she really tries, but if the mannequin makes her nervous, she doesn't want to imagine trying to invite Klaus to the orchestra's Christmas dance. The brunette is going to laugh at her.</p>
<p>"I can't do it," she says in defeat, throwing the napkin angrily to the table</p>
<p>"Wait," says Allison, stopping her, "What's going on here?</p>
<p>Vanya sighs resignedly, "I... well, there's a Christmas dance that the director of the orchestra organized and I wanted to, you know, invite someone.</p>
<p>"She wants Klaus to go with her," declared Five, Vanya looked at him angrily and Allison opened her mouth</p>
<p>"Do you still have a crush on Klaus?"</p>
<p>Things around Vanya start to shake, the lights flicker and the house shakes a little. Allison bites her lips nervously and Five holds Dolores down.</p>
<p>"Calm Vanya," asks the older one</p>
<p>"Remember that Klaus is sleeping upstairs," says the teenager</p>
<p>At the mention of the brunette the house stops shaking, although the lights continue to flicker for a few seconds, Vanya has her eyes closed, trying to ignore her siblings, she concentrates on trying to breathe and calm down.</p>
<p>She had felt so much shame when Allison asked her about her crush. Her sister was the only one who knew about her crush on Klaus. She didn't remember very well when she started noticing Klaus, but her eyes had always turned to the chestnut tree, when Four turned up as an omega, fantasizing a thousand times to claim it for her, but she knew that Klaus liked alphas like Allison or Diego.  She, despite being an alpha, did not develop muscles or meet the standards of beauty of alphas. She didn't even smell like an Alpha thanks to her father's pills.</p>
<p>She didn't stand a chance, even when the brunette was nice to her, she knew that the medium would never see her as anything but a sister. One who almost destroyed the world. One that didn't even have the smell or the instincts of alphas.</p>
<p>"Vanya" Klaus' voice scares her, jumps a little when she hears it</p>
<p>"Oh great" mutters Five</p>
<p>"What's going on? Are you okay?" Klaus looks a little disheveled, Ben shows up at his side, looking between worried and funny</p>
<p>"I, yes, you know training" Try to say</p>
<p>"Oh well, try not to strain yourself too much and don't let the old man bother you" Klaus' hands gently caress her cheeks, Klaus smells wonderful, his sweet smell helps her relax</p>
<p>" Old man? Damn brat" says Five furious</p>
<p>"Yes, don't worry" she denies relaxed, feeling that she can practically fall asleep because of Klaus' touches and his smell.</p>
<p>"Hey Klaus" Allison calls the omega, he turns to her and Vanya wants to grunt at her sister for stealing Klaus' attention "Vanya has a problem"</p>
<p>"Oh, what's wrong, honey," asks the worried medium, "is someone bothering you?" The arms of the omega surround her as if trying to protect her.</p>
<p>"I, no" tries to articulate, still afraid of hugs after what happened with Luther.</p>
<p>"Vanya doesn't have a date for the Christmas dance. Can you go with her?" says Allison, Five smiles behind his coffee cup.</p>
<p>"Sure, I love dances!" Klaus' happiness is contagious, the omega makes her turn around in his arms and Vanya can't help but smile happily "When is the dance?" he asks enthusiastically</p>
<p>Ben, Allison, and Five watch them both speak enthusiastically, neither the Alpha nor the Iomega noticed that they never let go of each other's hands, quite the contrary, it seemed that they both clung to each other.</p>
<p>"They still don't realize it," whispers Ben, amused.</p>
<p>"No" agrees Allison, smiling at the couple. "I'll take care of Klaus, you take care of Vanya," says Allison, looking seriously at her brothers.</p>
<p>"They're pathetic" mumbles Five "Dolores says they're cute"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, somehow he had managed to get Vanya a date with Klaus, but Five was beginning to regret seeing how clumsy Vanya was dancing.</p>
<p>How had that happened?</p>
<p>Their father practically forced them to take ballroom dancing lessons, but Vanya was always quite clumsy.</p>
<p>"Mmm Five, why do I have to learn to lead?</p>
<p>"Because you are the alpha, Vanya. You are the one who leads" he explained exasperatedly as for the sixth time "Come on, move your feet, you don't want to step on Klaus, do you?</p>
<p>"No, but when I learned, I wasn't an alpha.</p>
<p>"God, you are so clumsy" what little patience Five had was flying out the window "I'm going to teach you one more time," he said, taking Dolores</p>
<p>Vanya watched the couple dance, Five moved naturally and Dolores had no legs, but she could imagine both of them doing this during their time in the apocalypse, Klaus was right, they were both adorable.</p>
<p>Five gave Dolors to practice the steps with her, but she wasn't used to it, she didn't even like to dance and Five's annoying face didn't help her mood.</p>
<p>It was going to be a long afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body has been hurting, especially her joints, lately. But tonight is the orchestra's gala, so she gets up early, under the threat of Five. She gets into the shower and with the cold shock of the water, she realizes that somehow tonight will be her first date with Klaus.</p>
<p>She opens her eyes as big as she can, Oh God!</p>
<p>She had a date with Klaus.</p>
<p>Something in her head whispered "our" to her, her thoughts were a little confused lately, but she imagines that it is because of her nerves.</p>
<p>She can't wait to see Klaus.</p>
<p>"Come on Vanya" calls her brother Five, impatient</p>
<p>Today is going to be a long day, but it can't wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked in the mirror in surprise, the suit fit her like a second skin and for the first time in a long time, she felt completely authentic and beautiful. The suit was accentuated at her waist and her small shoulders, giving the illusion of having an anchor, harmonious back. The dark color only served to accentuate the luminosity of her skin and her brown eyes, barely outlined, made her look somewhat sensual.</p>
<p>Five smiled at her through the mirror, her brother looked proud.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said with emotion.</p>
<p>"Ah. Don't cry, don't ruin my work" punishment to his sister  "What do you mean Vanya looks better than me?" Five seemed annoyed as he looked at the mannequin "Dolores says you look elegant and beautiful"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dolores," she said to the mannequin.</p>
<p>"Come on, Klaus must be waiting for you"</p>
<p>As Vanya walked down the stairs her legs trembled at the sight of Klaus wearing a beautiful emerald green suit. The color of the suit only enhances the beautiful color of Klaus' eyes which, like her, were barely lined with a dark color.</p>
<p>Klaus looked like an omega, beautiful and delicate. So different from the skirts and top he used to wear that usually, looking at Allison who looked proud, she must have imagined that this was her sister's work.</p>
<p>"Wow, Vanya, you look beautiful," said the omega with honesty in his voice.</p>
<p>Vanya smiled happily, placed her shoulders, trying not to stutter, took the hand of the brunette, and kissed it delicately "You look beautiful Klaus" could say without blushing</p>
<p>"Go, you're going to be late," said Allison. "There's a limo waiting for you, so have fun.</p>
<p>Allison practically threw them out of the house, pulling them in the direction of the limo, and closing the door behind them. Both the alpha and the omega looked at each other for a minute before they began to laugh. Allison seemed more nervous than the two of them.</p>
<p>"Let's go," Klaus said, holding her hand, dragging her into the limo</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They both entered the elegant room and Vanya felt a little nervous when she saw how the eyes of her companions seemed to follow them, she wanted to grunt at a couple of alphas for the way they were looking at Klaus, but the warm hand of the medium was still clinging to hers.</p>
<p>Everything was going well, they had greeted the director of the orchestra and other of her companions, when the time came for the dance she could not help feeling nervous, but Klaus seemed extremely relaxed, even when she had stepped on him several times.</p>
<p>Of course, their peaceful night, which seemed to be taken from one of her dreams, had to be interrupted by Helen. The woman still did not forgive her for taking her position as the first violinist and still blamed her for the assault at Leonard's hands.</p>
<p>No matter how many times she apologized to the other alpha, she didn't seem willing to believe her, much less forgive her.</p>
<p>"Helen" saluted, trying to divert the other alpha's attention away from Klaus</p>
<p>"Vanya" greeted her with a somewhat vicious smile. "I see you're bringing company," she pointed out to Klaus.</p>
<p>"I'm Klaus, nice to meet you, you look familiar" his brother introduced himself, smiling charmingly, usually that smile that made people fall into the nets of the omega immediately.</p>
<p>Helen simply dismissively looked at Klaus, making Klaus shrink back into himself. Since Klaus had stopped using drugs, it was difficult for him to pretend when things didn't hurt. Vanya's inner alpha wanted to grunt at the other alpha for making her omega feel sad. She was surprised because she usually couldn't hear the alpha part.</p>
<p>"No wonder such a pathetic alpha can get an escort who is a prostitute," she says so derogatory that Vanya is frozen for a moment, Klaus makes a strangled sound and some people are laughing around them, the brunette walks away from a little from Vanya and looks at the floor in shame.</p>
<p>He knew that someday his past would come to bite him in the ass, only he didn't expect Vanya to be humiliated in the process. He should have thought better of it before agreeing to come with her, but he had felt so happy that the beautiful alpha asked him, that he hadn't even thought about it.</p>
<p>He hears a grunt that shakes his body and sees the asian woman on the floor.</p>
<p>Helen falls to the floor holding her nose, there is blood dripping from her white dress, Vanya holds her fist, her eyes are white with a blood-red border, and her skin is slightly glowing. She smells strongly of anger, rage, and possessiveness, and Klaus's legs tremble at the most charming scent.</p>
<p>"Don't talk like that about my omega," grunts the alpha, showing her fangs.</p>
<p>Vanya turns around and comes out dragging Klaus. The brunette doesn't say anything, he just lets himself go, he's worried about the annoying grunts coming from Vanya but doesn't dare to speak. He fears that she is angry with him.</p>
<p>He shouldn't have listened to Ben or Allison, he would have stayed home. They arrive at one of the theater rooms, Vanya breathes heavily, while grunting and clutching her head.</p>
<p>"Vanya, honey, I'm sorry" apologizes, he doesn't know what else to do to calm down the alpha</p>
<p>Vanya stops, noticing the smell of sadness surrounding Klaus. "Don't apologize," she tells him trying to calm down, but her alpha is scratching at the surface of her conscience to let her out and finish off the other alpha.</p>
<p>"No, I'm really sorry, I should have said no, I should have imagined this would happen, I forgot that many of them would know me because they were my clients" Klaus spoke in a hurry, but Vanya could understand every word echoing in her head.</p>
<p>"Was she your client?" she asked in a raspy voice, her eyes shining red</p>
<p>"Yes" he admitted sadly, lowering his head</p>
<p>That admission broke the last of her self-control, she couldn't stand the idea of Helen putting her filthy hands on her omega. Oh, she understood Klaus' past, but that didn't mean she didn't feel jealous of every alpha, beta, or omega that has touched the brunette's body.</p>
<p>She took the omega's hand and threw it against the couch that was in the room, Klaus let out a little shriek as he sat down and his breath was cut off as he felt Vanya climb into his lap.</p>
<p>"Alpha?" whimpering at the smell of desire, he stretched out his neck, letting the little alpha smell it</p>
<p>Vanya pressed her nose against the scent gland, smelling Klaus' desire and need that mixed with his natural scent. She licked the spot gently, enjoying the sounds that escaped from the mouth of the brunette, and smiled as she felt the erection of this.</p>
<p>Vanya wrapped her fingers around Klaus' hair, enjoying the softness of it, "Be mine" she pleaded with her needy voice as her hips slowly moved over Klaus' erection.</p>
<p>"Yes, please, yes" he accepted, dragging his hands over Vanya's little shoulders, removing the jacket.</p>
<p>The woman smiled as she felt the provocative touches of the omega, he smelled so good, she licked the gland one last time, she could not wait to mark her beautiful omega as her own. She hoped that the moans would be heard in the whole theater because from that night on, Klaus was only hers.</p>
<p>Five was going to kill her when he found out they never made it to the hotel room they had rented for that night, but God, she was dying for Helen to hear them.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>